A Regular Life
by tardis9715
Summary: Pretty much Mordecai's daily life, everything from working at the park to his social life. Rated T for mild violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first, so please don't be hating on it. I'm open to suggestions to help the story move along, just review or pm me. The story is what I take to be Mordecai's "daily life". Some of you might not be interested, but that's fine. I'm just writing for the fun of it, so hope you guys enjoy.**

Mid- October

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_I slowly look around. The first thing I see is Rigby sleeping on his trampoline. I look at the alarm clock and it reads 6:30. _Time to get up,_ I think to myself as I crawl from underneath my covers. "Rigby", I say, "Time to get up, dude. You know Benson's gonna be pissed if he finds out that you slept in again."

"Do I have to?", Rigby asks sleepily from under the pile of trash on his trampoline. "Yea, dude. Come on." Just then I hear Benson yelling. "MORDECAI AND RIGBY! IF YOUR'E NOT DOWN HERE WITHIN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES, YOU'RE FIRED!" I look at Rigby, knowing that he'll put up a fight. Without thinking, I tip his trampoline over, spilling him onto the floor. He immediately gets up and scampers downstairs.

I hear Benson yelling at Rigby. "WHERE'S THE OTHER ONE? I THOUGHT I CALLED FOR HIM TOO?" As soon as he finished, I was on my way coming downstairs. I go outside and sit between Rigby and Thomas. "Good thing you decided to keep your jobs, guys.", Benson says in a half sarcastic tone. Benson started to hand out jobs for the day.

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you two are manning the snack bar." Suddenly, Muscle Man jumped up and shouted his usual "See ya later, Grandma's!". Benson continued "Skips, you are changing the oil in the cart and replacing the siding on the house. Thomas, I need you to clean up the recreational area." Skips and Thomas went off to their work. "Mordecai and Rigby, I want you two to clean the gutters, clean the fountain, and mow the lawn."

"The lawn?", both of us whine at the same time. "Yes, I saved it just for you two, seeing as YOU TWO WERE THE ONES TRYING TO SLEEP IN!" He yelled the last part.

"Fine.", I said as he stood to get to it. Benson walked off to go work on the accounting. "Hey Mordecai", Rigby asked, " want to go play some Dig Champs?"

"No dude, we have to get our work done. Besides, he didn't really give us that much to do, especially you, since I usually do most of the work.", I shot back.

"Ugh, fine. Do you at least want to go to the Coffee Shop later?", Rigby asked. "How about we go now? I wonder if Margaret's working today?", I questioned back.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when she shoots you out of the sky, though." "Hm hmm, we'll see about that, Rigby. I think I've got it this time.", I respond.

**Remember, I'm up for any suggestions anyone has, and I might even put a few into the story, so review or pm me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Here's the second. I will warn you guys that school starts in a couple of weeks, so if this story happens to be long like I originally planned, it may get to a point that I won't be updating as fast. Allon-sy! ("Let's go" in French)**

_Hanging with Margaret never felt so good, like I knew it would,_ I sing to myself as Rigby and I drive the cart to the Coffee Shop. Luckily, Rigby wasn't paying attention, so he didn't catch on.

We arrive at the Coffee Shop a couple minutes later. I carefully park the cart near the sidewalk and get out. I look at Rigby. _He's happy, for some reason, _I think.

"Come on, dude. I want to get in there so I can see Eil-, um Eileen give me my coffee, he carefully saves himself from embarrassment, although I knew what he meant.

"Hold on, man. It's a nice day. Don't you at least want to enjoy some sunshine before heading in?", I ask, hoping that he won't catch on that I'm trying to stall.

"No, dude. sunshine is for girls. Oh, wait, I guess that means you're perfectly fine to stay out here then", he smirks. I walk up to him a punch him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?'

"For calling me a girl, dude."

"It's not like I meant it", although I knew he did.

We walk in and see the place about halfway filled. Margaret walks up to us.

"Hey, guys. The usual?"

"Hey", I say nervously. _Why is it that I can never seem to talk to her?_

"Um, Mordecai. The usual?', she repeats

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's fine. Thanks." She writes it down and heads to the kitchen.

"Dude, you totally like her!", Rigby states. Again, I punch him in the arm to shut him up. I think Eileen may have heard, though, because she turned slightly towards us just as he said it. Eileen walks up to us.

" Hey, guys.", she greets. Just then, Margaret came back with our food.

"Hey, Mordecai, can I talk to you for a moment?", Margaret asks a bit nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" I follow her towards the kitchen.

"Mordecai, would you like to, I don't know, like, go to a movie or something? I mean, it's okay if you say no, but I thought I would ask."

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that. When?"

"Is Tuesday fine?', she asks.

"Yeah, I'm free Tuesday. I'll see you then."

As I'm walking back, I notice Eileen talking to Rigby, although he doesn't look too interested. _I'll talk to him later, Eileen. Don't worry._

She notices me as I sit back down. "Hey, Eileen, still trying to crack him?"

"Yeah, but I have to get back to work. See ya guys later.", she says as she walks away.

"What did Margaret want?", Rigby asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I got a date with her."

Rigby nearly spat out his coffee upon hearing this. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of my bragging, so he decided to take action.

"Hey, Eileen, can you come over here for a minute?"

"Sure, Rigby. What do you need?", she asked hopefully.

"Um, ahem, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Just then, she enthusiastically answered. "Yes, Rigby. I would love to go to dinner with you."

"I was thinking… Cheezer's?"

"Yea, sure. That sounds fine. I get off my shift at 6:00. How about 6:15?"

"Yea, um, sure. I'm cool with that."

"See you then, Rigby." As she was walking away, I noticed that she started blushing. We finished our coffee and headed back to the park.

"Hey, Rigby, I think Eileen has a thing for you, man"

"No she doesn't. She's just overreacting."

"Dude, she totally checks you out every time we walk in there."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Hm Hmm, whatever dude. I know you love her too. You talk in your sleep."

"Shut up."

We finished our work around 5:30. I head inside the house to grab a glass of water as Rigby telling me about a dream he had once.

"Whatever, dude. That'll never happen."

" Yeah, it did. You're just jealous that it didn't happen to you."

"Rigby, I don't see you finding a hundred dollars just laying around anytime soon."

As we were talking, I noticed that it was almost 6:00.

"Rigby, don't you have a date soon?"

"No, it isn't until later. I've got plenty of time to play Dig Champs."

I turn him around and face him towards the clock. He soon realizes that he has 15 minutes to get ready. He soon scampers upstairs, worrying about not being able to get there on time.

_Time to reset the clock_. I reset it to the correct time, 5:00.

_This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! This is the third chapter to my story. Hope you guys liked the second chapter. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please review or pm me. I will look at the ideas and take them into consideration, I promise. We left off with Mordecai's prank on Rigby, so here it goes.**

(Rigby's POV)

I scamper upstairs. I can't believe that I only have 15 minutes to get ready! I go to our room and look in the closet for something nice to wear. Have to impress her, otherwise my dream may end badly for me. I find a clean shirt and tie (I HATE ties) and go into the bathroom to grab a shower. I come out a bit later cleaner than what I was earlier. I walk back downstairs and look at the clock. It reads… 5:45! How did this happen?

"Mordecai, would you like to tell me what happened with the clock?"

"What? Oh, that clock. I don't know dude."

"Are you sure? It read 6:00 when we came in."

"No, dude. It read 5:00."

"Ugh, fine. Can we play some Dig Champs, then?"

"Fine, then. But I want to be player-"

"One! I called it, dude. Hand the controller over."

"Ugh! Whatever dude."

(Mordecai's POV)

I hand the controller over to Rigby. He can be quite selfish, sometimes. He looks at me with a smug smile. _I don't know why he wanted to be player one. He sucks at video games._ He immediately ran into a snail.

"Ah, what! I thought snails were good!"

"No dude, snails are bad."

"Dude, I've gotta go. I'm meeting Eileen in ten minutes."

He left shortly after. He had to give me a bro hug and I had to give him a few pointers so he doesn't ruin his date.

( Rigby POV)

I walk to the Coffee Shop and meet Eileen. She had just got off her shift not even 5 minutes ago.

"Hey, Rigby. Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

We walk over to Cheezer's. Man, this place has some good memories, like when Mordecai and I had that bet to see who could lie longer. We both walk in together and I smell the immediate scent of grilled cheese sandwiches.

Eileen goes and sits down at a table. I go up to the counter and order two grilled cheese deluxes. I come back to the table with the food and sit down. Eileen goes to grab for one.

"This ones for Mordecai", I say as I move the one Eileen was reaching for.

"Well, where's mine, Rigby?", she asks in confusion.

"_Ours_ is right here.", I say with a look of confidence, fearing that she might get up and leave me there, alone.

"Oh! Okay, I see where this is going.", Eileen states in understanding. I pick up the sandwich and both of us start to eat it. Eventually, we had both gotten to the middle and we kissed. I took the look of surprise as my cue an I made my move. I kissed back and we ended up kissing for what seemed lie forever, turns out that it was actually a couple minutes. When we were done, Eileen perks up.

"That sandwich was perfect.", she lovingly sighed .

"It tasted great, especially towards the end.", I say with a sheepish grin.

"What would you say about heading back to my apartment and watching a movie?"

"I'd say that would be the perfect end to today, Eileen."

We head back to her apartment after dropping the extra sandwich off to Mordecai. He thanked us for the thought, but said he wasn't that hungry, so what he did with it, I don't know.

Around 7:30, we finally make it back to Eileen's apartment and we end up watching Grown Ups. We had popcorn and we laughed at the funny parts, especially when they were at the water park. Seeing all four of them pee in the pool and watching the blue dye surround them was most likely my favorite part. I think Eileen's was when they played arrow roulette. I thanked her for the wonderful night, I actually had a great time with Eileen tonight, and before I left, she snuck a passionate kiss on me. I decided to kiss her back, and shortly after made my way back to the park. I got back to the house by 8:00, and played some Alley Fight Dudes with my bro, Mordecai.

"Rigby, what's gotten into you? You're not flipping out when I win."

"Honestly, I'm in too good of a mood to care.", I say with a grin.

(Mordecai POV)

_I can't wait for my date with Margaret on Tuesday. Hope she's still up for it._

"Rigby, I'm going to bed, dude. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, bro"

I walk up to our room and lay in my bed, thinking of what would happen on Tuesday night. After about a half hour, I drift away.

**Remember, if there's any ideas floating out there that you would like to see in the story, review or pm me. I might just put some of them in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This is the third time I've updated today. I'm happy to announce that I have a poll going. Visit my bio and please participate, your answers will be reviewed by me and the results will decide if there is a bad guy in the story or not, and if there is, who it would be. So please participate. Thank you!**

I woke up to the sound of Rigby yelling at me. He was obviously excited about something. I woke up and heard heard the last part of Rigby's sentence.

"-and I was like (makes kissing sounds) and it was awesome!"

"Get off of me Rigby. I need to go get a shower. I stink" I shoved the raccoon off me. He tumbled to the floor.

I get out of bed and climb into a warm shower. The warm water helped me wake up. I stepped out and dried myself off. I came out of the bathroom shortly after. I head downstairs and look at the clock.

6:00

Good. I'd rather be up now, than be asleep when Benson walks in.

"Good morning, Mordecai" I turn around to see Benson, somehow in a happy mood._ Hmm, never thought that was possible._

"Good morning, Benson.", I reply. Somehow, I think his mood seemed to rub off on me, because I was suddenly in a good mood.

"Have you heard?", Benson asked.

Apparently, I had no idea what he was talking about. "What Benson?"

"The news."

"Um, what news?"

"You and Rigby have the day off."

"Really? Thanks Benson."

"Yea"

I walk up the stairs and tell Rigby the good news. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh", we both chant decided to spend the day at the Coffee Shop. We thought the girls would need some company.

As we arrive at the Coffee Shop, we notice that the girls were crying about decide to head in and try to comfort them. I saw Margaret crying her eyes out, Eileen was just trying to help her.

"Hey Margaret. What's wrong?", I ask.

"My...apartment, it...it...it's...gone", she said between sobs.

"Don't worry, I bet Benson will let you stay at the park until it's rebuilt."

"That's...the problem...Mordecai, it...won't be rebuilt...anytime soon...A year, at least."

"It's fine. Don't worry. I don't think Benson will mind if you stay."

"Thanks, Mordecai...You're a true friend.", her sobbing started to cease.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"I guess, thanks."

"Sure. I'm going to the park now to see if he will, if you'd like to come with."

"I think I will. Thanks, again.", she says as I help her up.

Her and I make our way back to the park.

"Would you like to come in? It'll get you out of the chilly air."

"Yeah, sure" She sits on the couch as I make my way to Benson's office. I walk in.

"What do you want, Mordecai?",Benson asks.

"Well, you know Margaret, right?"

"The coffee girl? Yes"

"Well, her apartment was burned and she needs a place to stay unt-"

"She can stay, but she'll have to pay rent. We can negotiate later, but I think $50 a month should work."

"Okay, fine. Thanks,Benson."

"Don't mention it"

I walk downstairs, and I think I hear Margaret starting to cry in fear. I sit next to her on the couch and turn towards her.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said that you can stay here, but you'll have to pay rent."

"How much?"

"$50 a month."

"That seems fair. Thank you, Mordecai, for all you've helped me with."

"No problem."

"No, not 'no problem', you've always been there for me. You're one of the few people that I can trust." Just then, she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Mordecai."

"To tell the truth, I am too, Margaret."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, guys. I have another chapter for you guys. This is the fourth time I am updating today. I appreciate the support. Once again, I do have a poll out on my bio, so if you could vote on that, it would be much obliged. Enough with my note, on with the story!**

_I can't believe she kissed me! Might not have been on the mouth, but hey, it's a start._

"It's really not a big deal, Margaret. I'll always be there to help and support you.", I say sincerely. I meant every word of it.

"Mordecai, I was thinking…" I think she lost her train of thought.

"Yeah?" Whatever she was about to say to me possibly couldn't be much worse than what just happened a few seconds ago, could it?

"I think that living with you would be the best thing that could happen to me right now."

(Rigby POV)

Mordecai and Margaret ha just left a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Eileen, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing really. Would you mind coming over tonight?"

"What for?"

"Just figured we could have some quality alone time together, if that's fine."

I couldn't turn down a better offer. "Yeah-uh, sounds like fun. What time?"

"How about 7:00?"

"I'll be there…Ellie" Hope she didn't mind that. Turns out, she actually kind of liked it.

"I like that…Ellie" She played with the name a bit, trying it out. "How'd you come up with that?"

"To be honest, I've been calling you that behind your back for a while."

(Mordecai POV)

"Well, should we get back to the Coffee Shop?"

"Nah. I've got today off. Want to show me around?"

"Anything for my lady, my dear.", I said in my best British accent.

"Ooh, fancy."

"Why, thank you, my lady." We laughed for a good five minutes before we stopped to catch our breath.

Benson came downstairs to get a sandwich. "Hey, Benson, Rigby brought me a grilled cheese deluxe from Cheezer's last night. If you want it, you can have it."

"Thanks, Mordecai. That's very generous of you." He walked into the kitchen to retrieve the sandwich from the fridge. He soon walked back upstairs with it in his hand.

"So, what do you guys do for fun here?" Margaret asked.

"Well…",I thought, "we play video games, and watch T.V., but that's about it. Sorry if it's not what you hope it to be."

"Oh, no. It's not a problem. Just curious."

"Want to play some Dig Champs?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah. Can I be player one?" _Normally, I would say no, but this is the love of my life asking me. No way can I refuse._

"Here you go." I hand the controller over to Margaret.

(Rigby POV)

I thought since I have the day off today, I'd spend it with Ellie. She seemed happy with the company, but she seemed like she was missing something.

"Hey, Ellie, what's wrong? You seem to be missing something"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I just hope Margaret was able to find a home at the park."

It was getting late. I looked at the clock at the shop. It read 6:45.

"Hey, Rigby, I really appreciate you spending this time with me. Would you like to go now?"

"Yeah-uh, let's go! Movie night! Oooohhhhh!"

"Let's go, Rigby."

We spent the night playing Alley Fight Dudes. Like Mordecai, she beat me all the time, but I didn't mind it. I actually liked it. We fell asleep together on her bed around midnight.

(Mordecai POV)

Margaret and I spent the night playing Dig Champs. She matched me in skill, and had almost beat my high score. I took her up to the room to go to bed. I pulled a blanket and pillow off the bed and laid it on the floor. She climbed in the bed and we both fell asleep.

A little later, I heard her trying to wake me up.

"Mordecai", she whispered. "Mordecai"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that you could, um, climb into bed with me?"

_I can't believe it! First a kiss, and now this? This day couldn't get any better._

"Yeah, sure. Scoot over a bit." I said as I climbed into bed. I mentally fist-pumped.

She cuddled next to me. I pulled her close to me, and under my breath, I whispered

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I left off with Rigby at Eileen's, leaving Mordecai and Margaret at the park house. Remember, there is a poll open, and all votes would be much thanked. If there is something you would like in the story, just review or pm me. So, here we go!**

I wake up to the scent of Margaret, that sweet smell that only she can have. As I shift in the bed to get comfortable, Margaret slowly wakes up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Just then, she looks around and sees me looking at her.

"Good morning, Mordecai."

"Good morning, Margaret. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, great actually." Just then, she looked at the clock. 6:15

"Mordecai, would you mind scooting over a bit? I have to get up and get dressed."

"Yeah, sure." I got out of bed and she started to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She kept laughing.

"What?" I asked in a more stern tone.

"When I got up out of bed earlier this morning for a drink, you were smiling as you held me, but started to frown as I got up" She kept giggling.

"Well,…um…uh…I can explain."

"You don't need to", she said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I tried to keep my excitement to myself. _Can this day get better?_ I wondered to myself as we finished.

"I'm going to go get a shower, Mordecai." She winked at me as she walked out of the room.

I quickly grab my phone and call Rigby, telling him that he needs to be back for work.

"Hello?" He asks groggily.

"Hey, you need to be back at the park for work. We don't have _every_ day off."

"Yeah, yeah. Give a about ten minutes will you?" I hear him slowly getting out of bed. Then, he slowly walks outside, trying not to wake up Eileen.

"Hey, Mordecai, can you come get me?"

"Hm Hmm, sure dude."

"Hm hmm"

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh!" We both chant at the same time.

"Mordecai, was that you?" I heard Margaret call from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have to go get Rigby." I call back.

"Oh, okay. See you in a bit."

I soon leave the park and within 15 minutes, I get to Rigby.

"About time! It's cold out here man!"

"I didn't have to come get you."

"Ugh, fine. Let's just get back to the park."

I drive him back to the park and he runs inside. I hear Margaret scream.

"Margaret! What's wrong?" I run upstairs and see Rigby blushing.

"Dude, what the heck?!

"Sorry, I had to go! I wasn't going to hold it in!"

Just then, I punched him in the arm

"Ow, what?"

"Did he see you, Margaret?"

"Like I would want to."

"Shut up, dude."

"Ow!" I punched him again.

"Luckily, he didn't, otherwise what I would do to him would be worse than what you did." She said with an angry look.

"Sorry." Rigby said with a look of guilt.

"Don't let it happen again." She warned him.

"Fine, okay." Rigby walked back downstairs.

I walk downstairs and see Rigby eating oatmeal.

"Dude, why don't you put that in a bowl?"

"Because I eat my oats how my mouth feels like eating them."

"Whatever." I hear Benson coming up the front steps. As he walks in, he notices that Margaret was coming down the stairs with an angry look.

"Coffee Girl, shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, I guess I should get going." She started to walk out the door. "Bye, Mordecai."

"See you later." I said as she closed the door.

"As you know, it's nearing Halloween weekend. I'll be expecting more out of you two.", Benson said as he walked towards the kitchen. "I need you two to clear out by the forest line."

"That's fine, Benson. We can handle it."

Rigby and I went off to the forest line. What we found there was just sickening.

"Dude, what is that?" Rigby asked out of curiosity.

"I think it's some sort of deer man. Looks like he's eating something."

"Dude, is that a dead body?"

"Aw, sick!" I said it a little too loud, because the deer man turned towards us.

"Why do you trespass on my land? It is exactly as mother told me. Now, prepare to die!"

"Ahhh!", Rigby and I yelled at the same time.

"Oh, no worries. I will use every part. I will not waste anything."

We started running from the deer man. As he shot arrows at us, I noticed that I had gotten a text from Margaret. _What now? I'm trying to run for my life._ I heard Rigby scream in pain. I look back and see that he has an arrow in his leg. I turn on my heels and pick him up. Just as I do so, I notice blood trickling down my arm. As I look to see what is causing the bleeding, Another arrow hits Rigby. As adrenaline is coursing through my veins, I pick Rigby up and start running towards Skips' garage. He sees us coming and opens the door for us.

"Thanks, Skips. Can you help us?" Rigby was knocked out.

"What happened?"

"Benson told us to clear out b the forest line, and we found this guy eating someone else. He started chasing us, and he shot Rigby twice and an arrow grazed me."

Skips pulled out a book of enchantments, and muttered something. I look out the window and see him disappearing as he nears the garage.

"Whoa, Skips, what was that?" I ask in pure shock.

"Right now, we should be worried about healing you two. I can heal you in a few minutes, but more time would be necessary for Rigby."

He started to mutter another thing, and the wound on my arm started to heal.

"It will hurt as if it is not healed for a few days, but it should tone down after that."

I will admit, it stung like hell, but I was glad Skips was able to help.

"I will start on Rigby soon."

He muttered a third thing and Rigby started screaming. I watched as his wounds slowly healed. When they were done healing, he had faint scars. I looked at the text Margaret had sent me a few minutes before.

**What will the text read? Why was the deer man at the park? Does Margaret share the same feelings for Mordecai? All of these will be answered in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,** guys. sorry I haven't been able to upload lately. I've been busy with school. It can be a pain sometimes. I don't know if I will be able to upload any time soon. I'm very sorry about that. I left off with the strange encounter with the deer man, and the text. I know a couple of you have been wondering about that, and you might be disappointed. I decided that to make it easier on me, I'm going to start putting the texts with apostrophes. So, on with it. Enjoy!**

'We need to talk.' Did I just read this right? She sounds upset, and if there's one thing I know about women, it's that if they sound upset, they usually are.

'What's wrong?' I sent back.

A few minutes passed and I didn't get a response, so, like any other guy would, I decided to head over.

About ten minutes later, I arrive at the Coffee Shop. Margaret walks up to me and slaps me across the face.

"Why would you do such a thing, Mordecai? I thought I knew you, you... scumbag!"

"What'd I do?", I asked with complete innocence. I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Oh, you don't know?! You ought to know. You just left about a half hour ago.", she said, enraged.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

"Just get away from me, bastard." She muttered the last word loud enough for me to hear.

I walk outside and Rigby is waiting for me outside.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Nothing, Rigby. At least nothing that concerns you."

"Dude, whatever concerns you, concerns me. Besides, do you think I'm going through the whole depression thing again"

Knowing that he wanted to help, I told him what was wrong.

"Really? She did that?", he asked just as we got back to the park.

"Apparently so. Although I don't know what she means. I was with you being chased by that...deer man thing a half hour before she sent the text. And before that, I was helping you clear out by the woodline."

Knowing what I said was true, Rigby was vouching for me on this one. He has my back, just like I have his. It's been like that since we were little.

We finished our work, which didn't seem to be too hard. I was too tired to play video games so I immediately went to bed.

Hours later, I wake up and look over. Margaret isn't here. Wierd, although something told me that she wouldn't come over. I walk downstairs and fetch my cereal from the cabinet. Choco-Rings. I sit down and starteating them from the box. Until I find out what's going on, I don't seem to have the patience to eat them normally.

An hour later, Rigby and I have our jobs. I don't think Benson was very happy today. I know this because he gave Rigby and I the most work.

As we were cleaning the cart, Rigby spoke up.

"Man, I don't want to clean this cart. I want to go clean my video game skills. Come on,dude. Let's go."

"No, we don't have time to fool around. If we slack off today, it could mean the end of our jobs, and I don't want to take the risk."

"Ugh, fine. Just promise me that we'll be able to play later."

"Hm hmm, fine."

"Hm hmm."

" Hm hmm."

"Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh", we both chant together.

We finished our work, and by the time I got to the house, Rigby had the game going.

I was beating him, as always, and as I was about to call it quits fotlr the night, the tv started to glow blue. In the split second it took for me to blink, we were being sucked into the tv, not knowing if we'll be able to get out alive, not even knowing if we would live long enough to see another day.

**Ok, guys. Review and tell me what you think. Once again, I might not be able to update again for a while, but I will try. Hope you guys haven't lost interest yet, because I have a surprise for you. I have to think of some more things for the story, so if there are any ideas, ease don't be afraid to review or PM me. Thank you guys for reading, and I should update again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys. I'm surprised that I'm even able to update. I have to give thanks to a reader, lilly, for giving me an idea. Thanks. I did decide to alter it a little, though, but I greatly appreciate the original idea. Mordecai and Rigby were being sucked into the TV in the last chapter. Here we go!**

"Ugh", We landed to wherever the portal took us. "Rigby, are you alright?"

"I don't think so, man. I think I sprained my ankle."

I walk over to him and pick him up. "Don't drop me! I don't want brain damage!"

"Don't worry, dude. I won't drop you.", I said as I fake dropped him.

"That wasn't funny, Mordecai."

"You're starting to sound like me, Rigby."

"STOP TALKING!", he screeched.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out where we are and how to get back to the park."

We walked for what seemed like hours. We were traveling safely, but with every step, I was worried even more. I was thinking of everything, Margaret, life and how I possibly ruined it, even how I might not get out of here alive.

"Dude, this is boring."

"Ugh, shut up, dude.", I tell him. We were walking when suddenly a freezing cold breeze blew. I looked up at the horizon, I saw a spiraling tower in the distance. It immediately erupted into flames, and the smoke formed GBF Jr.

"Turn back, Mordecai and Rigby. You shall not live if you proceed."

Just then, a column of fire erupted in front of us and the giant GBF Jr. head disappeared.

"Man, you heard him. I don't want to go on. We could die.", Rigby said as if it would be the last thing he would say.

"We have to go on, Rigby. It might be worth it. For all we know, it could help us out."

"Fine, but when were on the brink of death, I'm going to say 'I told you so'."

"Hey, Rigby, can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I think I can." I set him down and he starts to slowly walk forward, as if testing his own lower body strength.

As we continue our journey, we saw a whole mess of things, things only people dream of.

"Mordecai, I think we're almost out of coffee", "Hey, bros, can you help me out with something?", "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!", all of these things seemed to roam around both of our lives, although a couple others I'm questionable about. There seemed to be at least two dozen of these flashbacks floating around us at any given time.

As time went on in this other world, Rigby spotted something.

"Hey, what's this?", he said as he crept up on an unusually large gathering of bushes.

"Come on, Rigby. Let's go."

By this time, Rigby had gotten through the bushes.

"Dude, come here. You're going to want to see this."

I walk over to him and see a huge panel with a bunch of slots. Each slot had a card in it, and it looked like they all had Margaret in them.

"Mordecai, are these all of Margaret's memories?", Rigby asked as he started pulling on them.

"Rigby! These could kill her! Stop!"

"Don't worry, I'll put them back."

Soon, he had a small pile near him. I picked a couple of them up. They looked like some of her recent memories. I looked at them. They looked as if they could give me some information about what had happened in the last twenty four hours of her life. What I saw in them was just astounding. I took them and hid them in the bushes nearby. I looked up.

"Rigby! What are you doing?!"

" I don't know! I couldn't remember what went where." he was cramming random cards and putting them in even more random slots.

"This might ruin her life!"

"Don't worry about it, Mordecai."

"I'm not responsible for this if it it screws up her life.", I said, knowing that it most likely would.

We started walking again after all of the cards Rigby had were put back. We had no sense of time in here, so we decided to set up and stop to rest.

We woke hours later, and I still didn't feel much better, knowing that Rigby most likely ruined Margaret's life.

We continued walking towards the tower in the horizon. Nothing much happened during the next few 'days'. We soon reached the tower. As we looked up at it, I noticed a familiar blue glow at the top.

"Hey, Rigby, do you see that blue light up there?", I asked while pointing up there.

"Yeah, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

We started up the tower, and within minutes, we were nearing the top.

We climbed on top and immediately saw the Hammer. He turned towards us.

"Nobody beats the Hammer!"

He rushed us before we could set up a defense. In the blink of an eye, he had stopped, almost as if he was frozen in place. Rigby and I were being lifted into the air and were soon in our Death Kwon Do uniforms. We were set down and time continued.

We set up our defenses with a Death Block. He was knocked back and we took that to our advantage. Both of us were thinking the same thing: attack with a Double Death Punch. The Hammer flew off the tower and landed at the bottom. I walked over and saw that he wasn't moving. Not only did we defeat him once, but twice.

A green aura surrounded us and we flew back out of the TV. I looked at the clock.

5:26

Good. Time seemed to not move while we were in the TV. M phone buzzed. I looked at it.

'Hey Mordecai. Want to hang out later?'

It was Margaret.

'Sure. When and where?'

'The new arcade in town, and 6:00 tonight. Just you and me.'

'Sure, sounds great.'

I can't wait until my date tonight.

**Okay guys. Tell me what you guys think. I'd like to make a shout out to lilly, who gave me most of the inspiration for this chapter. Thanks. Any more ideas out there, just review or PM me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is a special one, just cause I have 200 visitors. Thank you for the support and stay tuned!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an Author's Note. Hawkmeister gave me his story 'Sure Dude Sure' to continue. If you haven't checked his stuff out, go do it. His stories are really good. If you like a good story, go check out BrunoMarslover21's stories. From now on, I'll be working on both of the stories, so I might not update as fast, but bear with me. I'm juggling this with school, and sometimes it can be a bit frustrating. I hope you guys enjoy A Regular Life because I would like more people to review. Thanks for reading and a new chapter will be posted soon, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! I'm updating again! I'm sorry I made you guys wait, and for that, there's a special gift from me to you guys. I'm also working on Sure Dude Sure, so I have to throw a few ideas around each time I plan another chapter. So, with that being said, here's the next chapter.**

I looked at the clock. 5:30. _Good_, I thought. _That'll give me enough time to get ready, an hopefully I won't have to deal with Rigby's annoyance._

I walk upstairs to grab a shower. I climb in and moments later, I realize that I'm singing Margaret's ringtone.

I step out minutes later, drying myself off. I head towards the room, picking something out to wear. I decide on a nice white shirt. I couldn't wait for tonight.

I walk out of the bedroom a little later with one thing left to do: wait.

_Calm down. Act as if it's really nothing and don't be shy,_ I told myself. _Chill._

Margaret eventually shows up at the house to pick me up. I climb in.

"Hey, Margaret.", I stammer out.

"Hey, Mordecai."

I look around and notice her apparel.

"You look nice. I think that shirt brings out your eyes."

_You just screwed yourself, Mordo. _

"Thanks. You look good too." After saying that, I had a little hope.

We arrived at the arcade and within minutes, we were inside, playing.

"What do you want to play first?", she asked.

"How about some Space Fighterz?", I ask in return, pointing to the game.

"Okay, sounds fun." She grabbed my hand and led me over.

_Don't worry, Mordo. You're doing fine. Just don't freak out._

A couple hours went by, and as it turns out, she's a better player than I was on most of these games. We decided to take a break and grab something to eat.

"Oh, hey. Mordecai, look. It's already going on 8:30.", she pointed in the general direction of the big clock that was shaped like a large basketball.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I have tomorrow off. Do you want to hang out some more tomorrow?", she asked, putting some emphasis on the 'hang out'.

"Sounds great."

We played a last game of Dig Champs before calling it quits. We walked out to her car and she asked me a question I never thought I'd hear.

"Mordecai, will you-

"Wake up. Come on, Mordecai, wake up.", I awoke to find her gently waking me up.

"Uhh?", I realized where we were.

"Let me walk you to your door."

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman.", she stated.

"Anything for my lady", I said in my best British accent.

We walked up to the door. She unlocked it, then turned around.

"Thanks, Mordecai. I've had more fun than I've had in a while."

"No problem."

_You're letting yourself go, Mordecai. Pretty soon, if you're not careful, you'll be an inclined plane wrapped around a cylinder._

"No, really. Would you like to come in for some coffee?", she asked as if she already knew my response.

"Sure, thanks."

She allowed me into her home and told me to sit down while she got the coffee.

She came back later with two steaming hot cups of coffee.

"Here." She handed me my cup.

We sat there on her couch for a half hour, enjoying our coffee.

"Hey, Mordecai, would you like to sleep over here tonight, so you don't have to worry about driving this late at night?", she questioned almost as if she was scared I would decline.

"Sure, sounds great."

_You're dieing out there, Mordecai. Play it cool, and keep it together._

"Here's the couch. I guess you can crash on it. There's some blankets and pillows in the cabinet at the end of the hallway."

"Thanks, Margaret."

She walked back into her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Good night.", I called as I went to grab a blanket and pillow.

"Good night, Mordecai.", she calls back.

As I lay on the couch, I can't help but think about the times we shared. The movies, dinner, and then today, at the arcade. I could tell she had a lot of fun, but something seemed odd.

_Why does it seem she's hiding something from me?_

I look at the time on my phone.

10:36

_Might as well get to sleep. You're going to need it._

What seems like hours later, I finally fall asleep.

"_Mordecai, wake up! The buildings on fire!"_

_All of a sudden, the building collapsed on top of us, crushing and smoldering us underneath the rubble._

"Aaahhhh!", I jolted up with a start, sweating all over.

"Mordecai! Are you all right?", I heard Margaret call from the kitchen. She seemed to be making breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just cooking up some pancakes and sausage."

"Okay." I got up and walked over to her.

"Mind if I grab a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, go ahead."

As I sat down, she brought the plate of food to me.

"Enjoy.", she said as she sets it down in front of me.

"Thanks." I immediately start scarfing the food down. I was done with mine before she could sit down.

I look at the time.

6:02

"I have to get going soon. Benson's going to be pissed if I'm not there today."

"What's going on?", she asked curiously.

"Apparently, we have a huge party for someone today, so we're on call the entire day."

"Alright, well, better get going."

She led me to the door.

"Good bye."

She came up to me and kissed me.

_Is this really happening?! _

We kissed for about 15 seconds before we had to break for air.

"Bye." She closed the door after I left.

I walked to the park, happy as can be.

**Alright, what'd you guys think? Let me know, and tell me if you have ideas for this next chapter. Something bad is going to happen, but I'm leaving it to you guys. Remember: If there are some good ideas floating in the reviews for this chapter, I will pick one or multiple, so please review or PM me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner. Seriously, I'm sorry. What did you guys think of the last chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know if you would like to see something in this story. Oh, and by the way, TheBARHalofan197, if I spelled it wrong, yell at me, but to answer your question: Sorry if it seemed she was mad at him, it's not the thing I was going for. She's actually hiding something and she afraid of his reaction. That'll be brought in either in this chapter or the next one, I swear. On with the show!**

As I arrive at the park, I notice nobody up and working yet, so I decide to go inside the house and chillax. I walk in, and the most disturbing thing happened to me.

"Agghh, dude. What's wrong with you?! Benson's going to be pissed when he finds out what you did.!"

Turns out, Rigby had been caught, again.

"It's fine. He'll never find out cause you're going to help me out, right?"

"No, dude. I'm not cleaning this up.", I say as I point to the pile of crap on the floor near the stairs.

I turn on my heels and start to go outside. Just as I reach the doorknob, Rigby tries to blackmail me.

"If you don't help me clean this up, I'll tell Benson that you did this and you'll have to clean it up anyways."

"No, I'm not going to help you. You're always taking advantage of me. Seems that everything we do, I usually end up doing the work, while you sit there and gawk at me like a puppy with a stick through its head! I'm done working with you Rigby. Clean it up yourself."

I walk out the door, leaving Rigby to laze in his mess. Benson starts coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Benson. Can I take a couple days vacation?", I ask eagerly, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, if you can give me three good reasons why I shouldn't fire you.", he says with a grin.

"First, I would be a more productive worker without Rigby pulling me down all the time."

"Okay, go on."

"Second, Without me, Rigby would be more productive because he wouldn't have the urge to rely on me to do everything for him."

"Fair enough, continue. Make this worth my while, and I'll go ahead and give you a week."

After thinking for a few seconds, I come up with the perfect thing.

"If you fire me, you'll lose at least a quarter of your work force. It'll just be Muscle Man, HFG, and Rigby, and you know if I get fired, there's a good chance that Rigby will quit too."

After pondering this for a few minutes, he replies.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone that you're on vacation, or you're fired."

"Deal.", I said as I shook the gumball machine's hand.

Meanwhile, Rigby was watching everything go down from the window.

_Did he get promoted or something? Why is he shaking his hand?_, he thought.

The raccoon scurried downstairs to quickly clean up his mess, hoping that Benson didn't catch him.

Just as Rigby finished cleaning, Benson walked in.

"What's that smell?", Benson asked smelling the air.

"I…ugh… I farted."

"Try to keep it in check. We can't have some gas bag serving children."

With that, Benson walked upstairs to do some work in his office.

Meanwhile, Mordecai was on his way over to Margaret's apartment.

_Hmm, who knew the mornings were this quiet?_, I ask myself while making my way over.

I soon arrive, but sense something's wrong.

I rush to her door, trying to open it, but it won't budge.

I slam into the door, causing it to break off its hinges. I hear screaming in another room.

"Margaret! Where are you?"

"Bedroom!", she called back, sounding very hurt.

I quickly make my way into her room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute, I was walking in here to get dressed, and the next thing I know, I fell and hurt myself. I somehow got this weird cut on my arm, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Here, let me help you out.", I reached to help her off the floor, and for the first time, realized she was naked, save for the sheet she had.

"Thanks Mordecai. I really appreciate all of your help.", she started to get up.

The sheet fell off, and she didn't really much seem to care.

I tried not to look, but my male instincts took over. I peeked a few small glances at her. She didn't seem to catch me, and for that, I was grateful.

She bent over to grab a dress, and I couldn't help but look. The beautiful curvature of her butt drew my short attention span.

The way she bends down with such grace had me stunned.

"Mordecai, are you staring at me?", she giggled.

"Ugghhh, no. I was looking at the, uh, the picture on the wall."

"But there isn't a picture on a wall in here.

_She has you figured out Mordo. You're screwed._

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure? I could give you more."

A couple hours later, we were in her bed, tired and happy. She was asleep, but as I got out of bed, she woke.

"Is that you, Mordecai?", she asked.

"Yeah, you need me to get anything for you?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks."

I get up and walk out to her kitchen. I grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with cold tap water. I look up at the clock.

8:23

It has been two hours since I came here and found her, laying on her floor. Since then, our time today was amazing.

I walk back to her bedroom with the glass of water and a piece of bread.

"Can I have some?", she asked, pointing to the water.

"Sure, here." I gave her the water and lay back down in her bed.

She soon cuddles next to me, and before I know it, we're both asleep.

**Hey, sorry again for not updating sooner. I really am, so if anyone would like to help this go along, submit ideas. The worst thing that'll happen is I choose not to put them in, so any idea is worth submitting. I really like the fact that you guys are patient with me, and I promise to try to work faster. Thanks for reading, and good night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! Bet you've been waiting for this, huh? Well, guess what, here it is. In the last chapter, we saw some tension between Mordo and Rigs, but I assure you, things may or may not turn out alright. Benson gave Mordo vacation time, cause he told him how it is. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

I wake up some time later. I notice that I'm laying in Margaret's bed.

_Wake up! Wake up, Mordecai! Get going!_

I sit up. Margaret stirs a little, but then settles back into sleep. As I look around, I notice something wrong.

"Margaret", I whisper. "Margaret, wake up."

She stirs more, then starts to get up.

"What?", she asks sleepily.

"Where are we?"

"Huh? Oh, well…"

"What?"

"I guess you want the short story, right?", Margaret asked, knowing his answer. "Well, long story short, we slept. And when two adults really like each other, they-"

"No, no, no. I know what happened. I just don't want anything to happen to you." With this said, I decided to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?", Margaret asked.

"Just out to clear my head.", I replied.

"Mind if I come along?"

"Come on, then. I don't mind.", I said, but I would rather go alone.

Margaret climbed out bed and headed for the shower. Meanwhile, I was busy grabbing something to eat. She came out a little later, trying to dry off and get dressed. When she finished she waved me over towards the door.

"Ready?", she asked me.

"Whenever you are", I replied. _Bet she doesn't even know where I plan on going. Oh, well. Guess ignorance is bliss._

"Ok, great!"

We headed out the door. Soon, we were at the park.

"Nice day to be out here", Margaret said as we walked through the entrance.

"I'll be right back. How about you head over to the snack bar and I'll meet you there."

"Okay, sounds great." She walked towards the snack bar.

I decided to head over to the house, only to be met by Rigby.

"Hey, Mordecai. See you ditched me for Margaret.", Rigby stated plainly as I approached.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I got time off and you didn't.", I said as I walked in.

I headed straight to the kitchen. Thomas was sitting at the table, talking to his mom.

"-yeah mom, I know. I will, mom. Okay. Yeah, bye."

"Talking to your mom?", I ask.

"Yeah. Benson said that I might be working here full time now."

"That's cool."

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a Radi-Cola. Cracking it open, I hear the fizz of the soda being exposed to the fresh air. I walk outside and head back to the snack bar.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Margaret asked.

"Nothing much.. Talked to Rigby, he seemed pissed that I was able to get this vacation time."

I sat down next to her.

"Hey, Mordecai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. What is it?"

"Well, I-"

**Sorry it's short. What do you think the question is? Should I try to keep them together, or not? Just kidding! I won't purposely break them up. At least, not yet. So, I have been thinking, and I have come to a conclusion. I am starting a new story, but it won't come out until around Christmas. I'll tell you the name within the next couple chapters, I swear. If there are any ideas, don't be afraid to review or PM me, cause I don't mind. Goodbye, and goodnight! **


	13. Authors Note 2

**Hey, guys! I know its been a while, but I'm going to be working hard for a Halloween chapter! Isn't that exciting? Yeah, I know. You all think that its great, and I must say, its been a while and I'm glad that you guys stick with me. I hope it's a good run, and I hope this story doesn't end any time soon. Thanks for reading, and good night!**


	14. Chapter 14 Part One

**Hey, guys! This is an extra long Halloween chapter! I know we've made some progress on here, and I'm happy that its become a favorite among my friends. I would like to thank my friends, BrunoMarslover21, Hawkmeister, my friends Harley, Kelsea, Sean (I call him Rigby), my brother, Gerald, and everyone of my readers for the creative ideas. I really thank you guys, because you guys give me the inspiration to write, even in my hardest of times. All of my friends and I are making guest cameos as OC's and we've made quite a bit of work and spent hour upon hour on these. I hope you enjoy all the work we have done, make sure to check out BrunoMarslover21's new story coming in December, A Changing Generation. Thank you all, and enjoy!**

"Hey, Mordecai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can. What is it?"

"Well, I want to know something. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't turn into a zombie and go brain dead every time I see you. When I talk to you, I feel a real connection. I don't even get that from Rigby. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I kinda had this thought that you don't like me. That you only like me for my looks, and not who I am."

"Margaret, listen. I love you. So much, that I've got an idea, just for you and I on Halloween. How's that sound?"

After thinking on it, she replied, "That actually sounds great! Just you and I, right?"

"Correct."

"Cool. I can't wait!"

We soon left the park afterwards, and decided to head to the Coffee Shop as a couple, to talk with Eileen. As we walk in, there's an unusually large crowd in the shop. We find my favorite table and sit down just as Eileen walks up to us.

"Hey, guys. So have you heard the good news?"

"No, what is it?", Margaret asked curiously.

"Rigby just asked me out on a Halloween date!", Eileen said excitedly.

"Good for him. Both of you.", I spoke up.

"I'm sorry. What can I get you guys?"

We placed our order and Eileen went back to get our food. We talked about Halloween, while I wasn't trying to ruin the surprise for her. Eileen came back with our food shortly after.

"Here you go. Enjoy.", she said as she walked off.

We ate and headed back to the fifty degree chill outside. As we drove home, I noticed people putting up their Halloween decorations.

"Check out that inflatable jack o' lantern, Mordecai.", Margaret said as we passed a huge seven foot tall inflatable.

We finish the rest of our ride and arrive at the apartment. As we walk up the stairs, a thought came to me.

_Why not take her someplace that she'll never forget._

The next couple days fly right past. The next thing I know, im getting ready to take Margaret out on her date.

"Are you ready for a night you'll never forget?", I ask.

"Yeah, hold on. I want to get a picture real quick."

"Ok, ok. But make it good, because if you don't, I'll suck your blood!", I say like Dracula.

"Ooh, I'm scared!", she played along.

We took the picture of us in our costumes. I was Frankenstein and Margaret was Medusa. Good pairing, if I say so myself.

Soon, we got going. We arrived at the park and headed over towards the lake. We sat down and she had to ask.

"Mordecai, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends. What do you need?"

"Well, I need to tell you something."

Just then, I get a call from Benson.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mordecai. Listen, and listen closely. I need you to come to the hospital, and quick. Rigby's been hurt."

After he said the last word, he hung up.

"What's wrong?", Margaret asked me.

"We need to go. Rigby's hurt."

She understood, partly because I would do the same for her if it was Eileen. We got up and headed straight for the hospital.

We arrived at the hospital soon later, and rushed into the waiting area. I looked around, and I saw a pink flamingo with purple steaks in her hair wearing 80's style headphones and a Maroon 5 t-shirt. Immediately, Margaret walked up to her.

"Is that you, Ryan?", she asked the other bird.

"Margaret? Margaret Smith? How have you been? Are you still with Slasher?"

"No, me and him broke up a long time ago. Its been ages since I last saw you. What's new?"

"Well, my friend Daved broke his arm while trying to show me how he can play 'Its My Life' by Bon Jovi on a guitar. Why are you here?"

"My boyfriend Mordecai's friend, Rigby, is hurt. We have yet to find out why."

"Well, why don't you come sit over here and catch up?" she walked over to a corner of the waiting room and sat down next to a bluebird with white streaks in his head feathers. He wore a green jacket and a white Bon Jovi shirt.

"Hey, Kyle, do me a solid and get me something to drink?"

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me a solid, Rye." He got up and walked over to a vending machine and bought a soda.

Meanwhile, I was getting information from Benson. I came back and sat down next to Margaret.

"Is this Mordecai?", Ryan asked.

"Yeah…", I said obviously a little creeped out. "And you are?", I asked.

"I'm Ryan. Margaret and I go way back. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, I had a thought of relief. I guess I could be friends with one of Margaret's friends.

"You too."

"So, what's wrong with Rigby?", Margaret asked.

"He fell down three flights of stairs, trying to impress Eileen."

"Of course, how did I see that coming?"

We sat there and waited for almost a half hour. A doctor came walking by and stopped in front of Margaret.

"Margaret Smith? Here are your test results." He handed an envelope to Margaret.

He walked away.

"What test results? Margaret, what is he talking about?"

"Um, well, Mordecai, I've been needing to tell you this for some time now. I'm pregnant."

"Uh…uh…uh…uh.", I was frozen in shock. I couldn't believe it! I was going to be a dad! More than that, I'm going to be a father!

"Are you all right, Mordecai?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. I just need to go outside for a quick breath of fresh air.

I walk outside and hear Margaret coming after me.

"What were you thinking? You made me feel so unloved right now, Mordecai!"

"Listen, I'm glad. Overjoyed, actually. I just need a few minutes to process this information. I love you, and I want you to know that I would never hurt you or the baby."

"Ok. I love you too. I'm going to head back inside to talk to Eileen. I'll see on the other side.", she winks at me as she reenters the hospital.

_What am I going to do? I can't just leave her, can I? NO! you cant leave her top take care of the child by herself. She'll need as much help as she can get._

I walk back into the hospital and see Rigby. He has a cast on both of his arms, one leg, and a neck brace. He sits in a wheelchair across the room, talking to Eileen and Margaret.

**Guys, this is only part one of the story. There will be more coming shortly, I swear. I don't even bother putting the usual message up, because nobody does anyways. This chapter is actually pretty long, and I don't want to bore you guys to death. So, without further ado, good night!**


End file.
